The Avengers' Greatest Pranks
by Iron Robin
Summary: The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. A group of remarkable people brought together to fight the battles that we never could. They sound serious, right? Wrong! They're just your average superhero family who love messing with each other every chance they get. (Now featuring "The 12 Days of Avengers Christmas" song.)
1. Another One of Those Mornings

**Just an amusing one-shot dedicated to my sister and my friend Epps. **

* * *

It was another one of those mornings.

Tony had been up practically all night trying to perfect his latest invention. (Everyone needed a coffee machine that brewed liquid before anyone was up, in his opinion.) Now, here he was after two hours of sleep, exhausted to the point of wearing mismatched slippers and Pepper's robe. Someone had commented on it (Romanoff, maybe?), asking if he'd had a rough night (rather snootily). Of course, being as tired as he was, he'd merely grunted in return.

The only thing on his mind at the moment was the fact that he needed something to wake him up. Preferably some of Banner's leftover oatmeal in the refrigerator. (Tony had never been a fan of oatmeal, but _gosh,_ could that man cook!)

He shuffled into the kitchen, his slippers scraping across the tile. Rubbing at the sleep in his eyes, he reached out to yank open the fridge door. He grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and was starting to let the door fall shut when he happened to glance up.

Let's just say Tony did _not _appreciate pranks after only being awake for five minutes.

* * *

It was another one of those mornings.

Natasha never got much sleep. It came from being a spy. The occupation title could literally be "stays up all night to pry into other people's business." Sure, she didn't spy on the other Avengers (not really, anyway), but her internal clock was officially messed up.

So, of course she was a little snappish when Stark lumbered past her in the hallway as she stepped out of the bathroom, bumping into her and nearly knocking her over. She couldn't help a sarcastic, "Rough night, Stark?"

Getting only a grunt out of him didn't please her, but she didn't feel like continuing. Although, she was extremely tempted to go on with a, "You look like every other stereotypical genius on this planet. Did you sleep in your workshop again?"

No, Natasha decided to let the subject drop and went back to her bedroom in an attempt to get a few more winks of sleep.

But that was pretty hard when you could hear Stark screaming like he'd had the worst nightmare of his life.

* * *

It was another one of those mornings.

Steve liked getting up early to run a few miles, or to clock a few hours in the training room. Most people figured it came from being in the army where sleeping in was like a national crime. Personally, though, he just enjoyed waking up while everyone else was in bed and the Tower was quiet. Those precious hours before the bickering among the Avengers started were bliss.

Besides, it also gave him time to exercise, take a shower, and get to the kitchen before anyone could comment on him reading the newspaper with his breakfast. (As far as he was concerned, paper and ink were more reliable than the Internet.)

This particular morning, however, he'd decided to stick around in order to watch how Stark reacted to the prank lying in wait on top of the refrigerator. Not once was he tempted to inform the billionaire of his impending predicament.

Except he hadn't expected the man to start screaming like he'd seen the ghost of Christmas future.

* * *

It was another one of those mornings.

Thor slept like a rock. There were many times in the past when he had pondered over why this was the case. Perhaps it came from his immortal form being stronger, and therefore he felt safer about being attacked while he dreamed. Or maybe it was because he drank no caffeine, even at the urgings of some of the other Avengers. (They simply could not take no for an answer, but Thor was suspicious of what this 'caffeine' did to the likes of Barton and Stark.)

He supposed it most likely came from how much energy his godly form required to remain here on Midgard. It sapped his strength more than the others knew. He did enjoy sleeping, however, and his comrades knew this, which is why they left him in peace.

Until this day.

Even Thor found himself jolting awake at the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. Summoning his hammer, he could not help but worry about the Black Widow and Lady Pepper. Were they all right?

* * *

It was another one of those mornings.

Bruce never slept well. There was always that nagging fear in the back of his brain that wondered if the Hulk would finally break through without his permission. After over a year without an incident, he'd been confident. But then he'd lost control on the Helicarrier, nearly killing Agent Romanoff. It didn't sit well with him.

So, Bruce found himself curled up in a tight ball on his bed, breathing heavily, his gaze focused on the wall. (Why was it green? Whose smart idea was that?)

Sleep was fundamental. Being a scientist (or just being a _person_), Bruce knew that. But he couldn't seem to fall into dreamland this night, or the nights before this one.

He eventually dozed off for a while only to be awakened, rather violently, at the sound of someone screaming. Terrified, he felt a flare of the Hulk rebel, wanting to know if he needed to smash anything.

Pushing the feeling away as best he could, Bruce leapt to his feet and scurried out of the room toward the source of the sound.

* * *

It was another one of those mornings.

Clint lived for mischief. The others might not have been able to tell with the brief time they'd know him (considering he'd been Loki's pawn for a while. Ugh.), but they were definitely discovering it now.

He'd only been living in Avengers Tower for a few weeks, but his teammates were already finding out that he loved to play pranks in his spare time. He relished the looks of surprise on their faces each time he pulled one. Sure, those looks soon turned to anger, but the surprise totally made it all worth it.

Like this morning, for instance. Clint had gotten up an hour earlier than usual to perch on top of the refrigerator. (Hawkeye wasn't just a jab at his eyesight, after all.) His plan was to scare the living daylights out of Stark once the man got up. Why Stark? Because Bruce was the Hulk, Steve was their leader and was already awake even when Clint got up, Thor was a god and would likely zap him with lightning, and Natasha was...well..._Natasha._ Tony was the obvious choice.

Cap had watched him mount the fridge, not even having to ask what he was doing. It just went to show how they were getting used to his mischief.

Clint lied in wait, trying not to snort at the sight of Stark stumbling into the kitchen with mismatched slippers and a pink robe. The man didn't even look up as he reached into the refrigerator to extract the leftover oatmeal from the previous day.

When Tony finally glanced up, Clint flashed a Cheshire cat grin and queried, "Hey, Stark. Whatcha doin'?"

Stark immediately screamed (though, he later insisted it had been a manly yell), leaping back while sending oatmeal flying everywhere. Clint avoided the brunt of it, being up so high.

"Holy snap! What the heck, Barton?!"

Clint threw his head back, laughing so hard that he had to hold on to the fridge to keep from falling off. "You should see your face right now!"

Tony glared daggers at him, and if looks could kill, Clint knew he would be dead right now (not that he cared). Before the angry man could say anything, however, Steve started chuckling as well. When Stark whipped around in his direction, he merely hid his face behind the newspaper, whistling to himself.

"What has happened here? Are the ladies Natasha and Pepper all right?" Thor demanded, taking large strides into the kitchen while wielding his hammer.

Clint laughed all the harder at that, now clutching his sides. "It hurts! I swear, it's painful!"

Tony shot another glare in his direction. "Barton, so help me, I will grab your own bow and shove it up your-"

He didn't get to finish his threat as Bruce ran in, his bare feet pattering on the tile. "What is it? What's wrong? What's the emergency? Is the Helicarrier falling from the sky again? It wasn't my fault this time, was it?"

At the sight of an outraged, oatmeal covered Tony, a chortling Clint, a trying-to-be-indifferent Steve, and a confused Thor, Bruce stopped, instantly understanding. "Prank?"

Clint could only nod, unable to gasp out an agreeing, "Prank!"

The only person missing was Natasha, and even she walked in at that moment. Her eyes took in the scene, flicking from one male to the next. Remaining calm, she stepped over the spilled oatmeal to grab a water from the fridge.

They all figured she would leave without a word, but as she was about to exit the room, she shot a coolly disgusted (if that was possible), "_Men,_" over her shoulder.

Soon enough, everyone was laughing at Stark (who didn't look pleased _in the slightest_). Except Thor, who still looked bewildered and eventually said, "I do not understand. If Stark is the one covered in the meal of oats, why did one of the ladies scream?"

Finally, after being unable to keep himself stable any longer, Clint pitched off the refrigerator, catching himself right before he hit the ground, laughing all the while.

Yes, it was just another one of those mornings at Avengers Tower.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you guys think and if you'd read a series of one-shots revolving around pranks.**

**Favorites, follows, and reviews are always great. *hint hint***


	2. The Widow's Web

**Oh, I forgot to say I don't own Marvel. If I did, I'd be making sure my writing ended up on the big screen instead of publishing it here. Trust me.**

**This next prank is inspired by my wonderful friend Isis.**

* * *

Natasha knew she'd dissed the males of the Avengers with a single word, but being pranked by a _female?_ Well, that was a different story altogether. The boys needed something to take them down a notch or two, and she knew just how to do that.

It was simple, really. All she had to do was ask J.A.R.V.I.S where the plastic wrap was and get to work. People called her the Black Widow because of the way she killed, but Natasha figured she would take her spider-like name to a whole new level.

So, after making sure that the other Avengers were preoccupied (meaning they were holed up in the theatre room), she pulled out the aforementioned plastic wrap and began to tape it to one side of the theatre's door. After that was done, she stretched the material across the entrance, plastering it to the other side of the doorframe as well. The trick was making sure that the plastic wrap was pulled tight, but also loose enough to give when the men walked into it.

It took about an hour to cover the entire entrance with the material, but when Natasha stood back to admire her handiwork, she knew it would be worth it.

She'd originally been worried that the AI would tattle on her, but J.A.R.V.I.S seemed to enjoy the Avengers' pranks as much as they did. It made her wonder just how much of Stark's personality had worn off on the computer when he was building it.

Natasha's sharp ears suddenly picked up movement through the door, a sure sign that the movie was over and the men were about to exit the room. She glanced around for a hiding place where she could watch and settled on using the vents. (Clint would never let her hear the end of it, so she'd have to make sure he didn't find out.)

Pulling herself up through the grate, she silently stretched out on her stomach, replacing the covering just in time for the first cries to be heard.

"What the heck?!" Clint sputtered, obviously trying to break free. Unfortunately for him (but fortunately for Natasha), his arms were pinned underneath the plastic wrap.

"Two pranks in one day?" Stark whined, his position worse than Clint's. He'd been right behind the archer and was, therefore, pressed up against him to where it looked like they were hugging it out. "That's not fair! And get off of me, Barton."

"I can't!"

"Calm down," Steve said sharply, annoyance in his voice. It probably came from half his face being shoved into Tony's shoulder and the fact that he couldn't stand up straight. "Stop struggling. You'll make it worse."

That didn't seem to matter to Thor, who was currently flailing like a fly caught in a spider's web (which was kind of Natasha's point). "What is the meaning of this? When did this wrap of plastic appear?"

Clint and Tony fell silent for a moment before saying in unison, "Natasha."

Natasha smiled to herself up in the vents, trying not to snort indelicately at the group. She was really glad she'd asked J.A.R.V.I.S to record the whole thing.

"Everyone relax," Bruce spoke up. He was in the least uncomfortable position, having been the last out. It gave him a bit more breathing room because by the time the material reached him, there wasn't as much of it. "Clint, do you have any arrows on you?"

The doctor's soft voice succeeded in calming down the others, and Thor stopped struggling. Exasperation still radiated from Tony, Clint, and Steve, however.

"Of course I do," Clint scoffed, as if the idea that he was arrowless was scandalous. "But I can't exactly reach the arrowhead in my pocket with my arms stuck."

"Okay," Bruce said gently. "Tony, can you reach Clint's pocket?"

"I'm not comfortable with that!" Clint insisted immediately.

Natasha could practically _hear _the smirk in Stark's voice, even from this distance. "You ticklish, Barton?"

"_No. _But would _you_ want me shoving my hands in your pockets?"

"Good point. I'll be quick."

The loud rustling of the plastic wrap seemed ridiculously loud as Tony awkwardly maneuvered the arm that Steve wasn't pressed against to poke his fingers into the folds of Clint's jeans. The archer started giggling as soon as Stark laid a hand on him.

"See? I knew you were tick-ow!" Stark's teasing was broken off as he pulled the arrowhead out. "That thing's sharp!"

"Can you cut the plastic with it?" Steve asked impatiently, not enjoying the two's arguing.

Instead of answering, Tony pricked the plastic wrap. A ripping sound emanated a moment later.

Natasha almost sighed at the sight of the men escaping her web. It had been fun while it lasted, but she knew she needed to crawl away before they spotted her. Years of spying aided in her retreat, for even Steve didn't hear her leaving.

She climbed out of the vents in the training room where targets were already set up so that she could grab her gun from the closet and shoot away (the perfect way to seem nonchalant when you were the Black Widow).

It didn't take long for the other Avengers to find her there, none of them looking too happy (though, Banner looked amused).

"Hey, fellas," Natasha greeted them, half smiling. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Thor was the first to speak. "Were you not the one who ensnared us in the wrap of plastic?"

Her half smile turned into more of a smirk. "I guess that means you found my spider web."

"Spider web," Clint repeated under his breath grudgingly. "Clever."

"Wait a second," Tony spoke up, making a T with his hands. "You mean to tell me you weren't there watching us?"

"I hate to admit it, but Stark has a point," Steve agreed reluctantly.

"Aw, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Capsicle."

"Watch it."

"That's enough, you two," Bruce interrupted, soft but stern.

"Why would I have to be there in person when I can see it all on film?" Natasha asked over the others' voices.

_That _got their attention, and soon Natasha found herself running from them as if they were an angry mob, laughing mockingly over her shoulder the whole time.

* * *

**So, yeah, this one was shorter, but I promise you these will not have an average amount of words. The length mostly depends on inspiration and the focus of the prank.**

**Don't forget to drop a review! (Even if you hated it. Don't worry, I can take it.)**

**Follows and favorites are nice, too. **


	3. Pink, White, and Purple

**This prank isn't really dedicated to anyone. It popped into my head one day and I just had to write it. **

* * *

Tony was bored. It probably came from the Tower being too darn quiet. The other Avengers were currently too preoccupied to entertain their favorite genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

Banner was working, the two assassins and the star spangled man with a plan were training, and Thor was...You know, some things were too horrific for even _Tony _to think about. (How was it possible that a grown man could be interested in Disney princesses?)

The cure for said boredom could usually be found in work, but with the sudden interest in pranks, Tony thought it was his turn to inflict one. The problem lay within the fact that he didn't know who he needed to mess with the most.

Bruce was his science bro, so that wouldn't work. Thor would be easy. The guy was extremely gullible. Natasha wouldn't be a walk in the park. Maybe he should save her for later. Clint would be a good choice considering revenge would be sweet. But Steve...

Tony happened to be pacing through the hall when he found a pleasant surprise lying in wait inside Steve's room. The one day the Captain decided to leave his shield in order to train... (Shame on him. He should've known better.)

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Tony ducked into the room, grabbed the shield, and ran down to his workshop with a Loki-like smile on his face. (Meaning an expression fully comprised of mischief.)

_"Sir, might I ask what you're doing with Captain Rogers' shield?"_

"Just having a little fun, J.A.R.V.I.S," Tony answered, laying the stolen object on a table before looking through his jars of paints in his desk. "I know I have some fuchsia in here..."

"Tony? What are you doing?"

Tony whirled around, blocking the drawer of paints as he did so. (Who knew Banner could be so sneaky?) "Nothing! Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

Bruce arched an eyebrow skeptically, stepping around him. "Because you have Steve's shield and spray paint."

"Oh. That. Right. I figured Rogers could benefit from a little remodeling. Red, white, and blue is so overrated."

"I agree."

"Look, before you-" Tony broke off, blinking once in confusion. "You do?"

Bruce nodded. "Of course! What, you think I'm incapable of playing pranks because I'm generally the peacekeeper?"

Tony's eyes lit up, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Brilliant. You want to help? You can pick the shade of purple."

The two geniuses worked alongside each other for as long as they could (J.A.R.V.I.S was keeping them updated on when Steve was done training), the sound and smell of spray paint filling the air. They moved in perfect harmony, not once painting something they shouldn't have.

After a while, they stepped back to admire their work, identical thoughtful expressions on their faces, both of them crossing their arms.

"Nice work, bro," Tony said nonchalantly, holding out a fist.

Bruce nodded, bumping it with his own. "Likewise, partner."

_"Captain Rogers is making his way toward his bedroom, sir."_

Tony's eyes met Bruce's and they flew into action, Bruce putting away the paint and Tony grabbing the shield, being careful not to touch the damp spots.

"Go, go, go!" Bruce urged, shoving his friend in the direction of the door.

"If I wasn't worried about stealth I'd have J.A.R.V.I.S play the Mission Impossible theme," Tony muttered to himself as he dashed out of the room.

Miraculously, he beat Steve to the bedroom, placing the shield in the place he had found it. Before he could make a move to leave, however, the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

"Dang it!" he hissed, throwing himself to the ground and rolling underneath the bed, trying to quiet his breathing. (Good thing Rogers kept his living space so clean.)

He could see Steve's red boots from his position under the bed and it didn't take long for the Captain to find the newly painted shield.

"What the-" Cap started, reaching down to pick up the shield. Seconds later, he called out a frustrated, "Stark!"

The boots disappeared through the door and Tony released a sigh of relief, crawling back out into the open. That had been a close one. Not that he wouldn't be found eventually, but being caught underneath the bed would have been _humiliating._

As soon as Tony stepped through the door, Banner ran up to him. "Did he catch you?"

"Nope. But I doubt we have long. The guy found the Nazis in a mountain, remember?"

"Yes, I did."

Bruce cringed. "Busted."

Tony made sure he looked cool and collected as he turned to face an exasperated Captain America. "Hey, Spangles. You like the new look?"

"This?" Steve held up the now pink, white, and purple shield. "Do I _like_ it? You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not!" Tony shot back, holding up a right hand. "Honest. I think it makes you look more attractive. Don't you think so, Banner?"

At the elbow digging into his side, Bruce nodded. "Definitely. Every woman likes a man who appreciates girl colors."

That was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever heard and he had to physically clamp his mouth shut to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Girl colors," Steve repeated, not amused.

"Totally!" Tony chirped with exaggerated cheer. "But you know what this means, don't you?" he asked, cheer turning to solemnity.

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. "No. But I'm guessing it involves you making fun of me."

"Ding ding ding!" Tony answered, Banner beating him to tapping his nose. "It means your name can't be Captain America anymore. Maybe Princess America. Or Captain Stevie Rogers."

The Captain apparently didn't find either name suitable, for Tony found himself having to duck to avoid the blur of pink, white, and purple.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm thinking the next prank will involve Thor, a pipe valve, and Natasha taking a shower...**


	4. The 12 Days of Avengers Christmas

**Merry early Christmas to those who celebrate it! I'll take a break from normal pranks to bring you a Christmas special.**

**I don't own the Avengers. However, I _do _own _The 12 Days of Avengers Christmas_ song. ;)**

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties! We've got decorating to do!" the incredibly loud and annoying voice of Tony Stark blasted over the intercom.

Steve sighed, grabbing his pillow and pressing it against his face. The _one _day he decided to sleep in got interrupted by the Avengers' head elf. (Though Tony insisted he was more of a Stark Claus.)

"I know you're trying to ignore me Steve. Don't make me sing _The 12 Days of Avengers Christmas_ song!"

Steve slowly lowered the pillow off of his face, glancing up at the ceiling. "The what?" he asked, knowing J.A.R.V.I.S would carry his voice back over the intercom.

"An Avengers parody to _T__he 12 Days of Christmas_. I made it up this morning. Do you want to hear it?"

"No!" the Captain returned quickly, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. "I'm up, I'm up."

When he made his way to the main Avengers floor, Steve found Tony, Clint, and Natasha hanging ornaments up on the nine foot tree. He noticed Bruce still in his pajamas, nodding off on the couch while saying in a half asleep tone that he was supervising and why were they doing this at seven in the morning? Thor was currently tangled up in tree lights looking quite bewildered.

"Let me help you, big guy," Steve offered, making his way over and beginning to unknot the lights.

"I thank thee, Captain," Thor returned, doing his best to lend aid. "I do not believe the others heard my cries for help."

Steve shot a look at the three Avengers hanging ornaments and noticed them trying to hold in their laughter. "Oh, I think they heard."

Thor followed Steve's gaze, frowning slightly. "Indeed."

"Sorry, Point Break," Tony apologized, not sounding the least bit sorry. "You make a good Christmas tree, though."

The sarcasm was lost on Thor, for his frown disappeared as he smiled.

"Is this your ornament, Nat?" Clint spoke up, examining a delicate glass ballerina. "Or is it Stark's?"

Tony made a face. "Har dee har har."

"Be careful with that," Natasha scolded, ever so gently taking it from him. "It's highly breakable."

"Did you used to dance?" Bruce asked, startling everyone with how quietly he'd moved from the couch to stand beside them. "Ballet, at that?"

"It was a long time ago," Natasha answered, hanging the ornament on the tree. "I don't do it much anymore."

"What better time to discover old hobbies than Christmas?" Tony asked, making his way over to the piano in the corner of the room. "I won't judge. Consider it my early Christmas gift to you."

"Wait a minute," Steve interrupted, signaling for a timeout with his hands. "You can play the piano?"

"Don't look so surprised, Capsicle. Mom paid for piano lessons when I was a kid. She said something about everyone needing to learn how to play at least one instrument."

"But _piano?"_

Tony was starting to look offended and Steve backtracked. "I mean..._piano. _Impressive."

Stark smirked and winked before cracking his knuckles. "Okay, Romanoff. You ready?"

"Hold on," Natasha said, shaking her head. "I never agreed to this."

"Aw, come on, Tasha," Clint encouraged, stepping over to the piano and sitting down next to Tony. "Give it a go. I'll even help make the music."

Steve crossed his arms, deciding it was best not to act surprised about Barton being able to play the piano, too. You learned something new everyday, he supposed.

"I have no doubt that you are the most lovely dancer, Lady Natasha," Thor agreed, nodding solemnly.

Bruce simply nodded his encouragement and Natasha glanced at Steve, arching an eyebrow in a silent query.

"Don't look at me," Steve said, holding up his hands in front of him. "I'm as eager to watch you as the rest of them."

Natasha blew out a sigh, stirring a single strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "All right, fine. If you're all sure."

Before she could back out, Tony and Clint began to play, their fingers moving deftly across the keys, keeping in time to make a beautiful harmony emanate from the piano. (Steve didn't know how the two had learned the tune of _The Nutcracker, _but he didn't say anything.)

Natasha seemed reluctant at first as she started to dance, but it wasn't long before her expression relaxed and an actual smile appeared. She looked like she'd lost herself in the music, and Steve didn't doubt that she'd forgotten they were there.

After a few minutes, and after the song was over, she came to a stop, her arms raised above her head. Focus came back into her eyes as the clapping started, and she straightened, brushing hair out of her face.

"Well," she said shortly, sounding a little out of breath. "I...thank you."

Clint smiled at her and Tony did a two-fingered salute.

"That was beautiful," Bruce said softly.

Natasha smiled slightly in return, and Steve could've sworn a semblance of a blush had risen in her cheeks.

"Since we're letting Romanoff do something _she's _been wanting to do, does that mean I can do what _I_ want to?" Tony spoke up, eyes alight with mischief.

"Stark, if it has to do with _The 12 Days of Avengers Christmas..._" Steve trailed off, leaving the warning unspoken.

But Tony either didn't get it, or chose to ignore it. "Then that means it's okay!"

"Actually, I-"

_"On the 12 days of Avengers Christmas, New York in peril gave to me!"_ he began, a childish grin on his face.

Steve sighed, preparing for the worst. So much for that nice feeling after Natasha's dance.

_"12 thousand Chitauri crying,_  
_11 dozen S.H.I.E.L.D agents shouting,_  
_10 hundred reporters riling (up the public),_  
_Approximately 9 hilarious one liners (from Stark),_  
_8 hundred or so S.H.I.E.L.D files found,_  
_7 floors of Stark Tower fixing,_  
_6 Avengers avenging,_  
_5 Avengers not under Loki's control!_  
_4 ticked off Avengers at Tony (because Bruce loves him),_  
_3 powerful gods (or is it two because does Hulk count?),_  
_2 master assassins,_  
_And a Capsicle cracked out of a cube of ice!"_

The entire room was completely silent until Clint let out a loud groan. "That was the _worst _Christmas song adaptation I have _ever_ heard."

"Poetic license," Tony said, looking like he was having way too much fun. "It doesn't have to make sense. Or fit the tune."

"I don't think a single line of that song fit the tune, Stark," Natasha pointed out, rolling her eyes every so briefly.

"That was a prank, right?" Bruce asked, confused. "You're pranking us with that song? Because I have to admit I didn't see it coming."

Steve let out a sigh through his nose when Tony dissolved into hysterical cackles. "You think you're funny."

"That's because I am," Stark agreed, breaking off his laughter to smirk and wink at the Captain once more.

"I thought it was quite glorious!"

All eyes in the room turned to Thor. They were filled with various looks of disgust, astonishment, and glee. (Guess who the glee came from.)

"It is a song that shall be passed down for generations on Asgard!" Thor insisted.

No matter how much they all hated the song, every single one of the Avengers couldn't help but burst into laughter. Thor was right. It probably _would _be passed down for generations.

Just _not_ as a "glorious" song.

* * *

**This one wasn't so much a prank as it was a Christmas gathering. But I figure they would call a truce for the holidays. **


End file.
